Pokémon Black & White: Light's journey begins!
by bopdog111
Summary: Hey everyone based on from Pokeball645's Dark's journey begins story. This will be with Light instead of Dark and instead of Panpour we will have Riolu. And Pokeball645 hope you don't mind i'll be using Dark in this for a while and Light and Dark are long lost brothers. ENJOY!
1. Intro!

**Hey everyone you were waiting on me to make a** **Pok** **émon story were you? Well here is** **! It is based on Pokeball645's Dark's journey begins first some stuff you must know:**

 **First Trip and Light will meet before Dark goes on his journey.**

 **Next Alder will be Light's adoptive father.**

 **Dark and Light are brothers and they didn't know it.**

 **Georgia will accompany them after the Nimbassa tournament.**

 **Their will be Pokémon from different regions even Kalos.**

 **Light's Riolu will be nicknamed Gohan.**

 **Beat from 'Dragon Ball Heroes' will be here also.**

 **And finally Light will train his companions in Martial Arts from his school.**

 **Look out for the next chapter!**


	2. Light's second Pokémon!

**Hi everyone here it is the beginning of Light's journey! Trip?**

 **Trip: You know making storys is a waste of your time.**

 **So is school.**

 **Trip: Bop does not own DBZ and Pokémon.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Some time after Dark crashed on Earth two more boys that are Pure-Herated Saiyans crashed on Earth they had amnesia there names are Light and Beat. Light was founded by Alder the champion of Unova and was taken as Light Gracier the son of the champion, and Beat was founded by Skyla the gym leader of the Mistralton Gym and was taken in as her own son. Neither Skyla or Alder can find out why Beat and Light has marks of glowing balls with Black stars. Now Beat and Light are 10 years old with Dark. Now will find Light heading to Nuvema town.

In a calmful town of Nuvema a boy by the age of 10 wearing a orange shirt with a black line at his sides, two black lines and the bottom at his shirt all the way up to the center and a upside down curve on the lines, black shorts, with a grey bottom and hill formations on the sleeves, a watch that looks like a Xtransceiver, white shoes with green bottoms and green strings around where the toes are, and a green backpack with one strap across his body, a headband that shows a Pokéball, a brown furry belt, and spiky blonde hair sway to the right. (A/W That is the male hero from Alpha Sapphire and Omega except the toboggan and i add the Tail to prove he is Dark and Beat's twin.)

With a Pokémon who has a sky blue body, black fur on his face that looks like a mask, black ears, green eyes with black pupils, black legs, a blue tail that looks like a platypus', silver bumps on his hands, a golden collar that says 'Gohan' around his neck, and black upside down flames on his chest and back.

They were walking to Nuvema town's Pokémon lab to collect their second addition to his team. "Hey Gohan you know i won't replace you right?" The boy ask his Pokémon. "(I know you won't Light.)" The Pokémon known as Gohan said to his trainer. "Good." The boy known as Light said as he looked around to find the lab then he bumped into someone and caught the camera before it hit the ground.

"Sorry about that." Light said as he gave the camera back to a boy who has dirty blonde hair, orange jacket with pockets at the bottom, grey pants, a belt, black shoes with white bottoms, black shirt with a blue collar, and has blue eyes. "That's alright. You look like Dark." The boy said making Light and Gohan to be confused. "Who is Dark?" Light ask as The boy looked at Gohan and pulled out a little device pointed it at Gohan and let it do the rest.

"Riolu the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras which change according to emotion to communicate with others." The device said. After the boy put the device up he answered Light's question with "Dark is a oddball. He has a tail and lived in Nuvema forest." The boy said. When he said 'has a tail' Light and the Riolu known as Gohan grow shock.

"Who are you? I'm Light and this Riolu's nickname is Gohan." Light ask as The boy took a picture confusing them. "I'm Trip." The boy now known as Trip said as he took two more pictures of them. "What's with the pictures?" Light ask as Trip stopped. "I'm recording my journey. So i'll never forget this meeting." Trip answered as Light and Gohan faces lit up. "You mean you just went on a journey?" Light ask as Trip nodded.

"(Light ask him if he knows where Professor Juniper is.)" Gohan said. "Hey Trip can you show us where Juniper's lab is?" Light ask making Trip surprised. "You mean your going on a journey?" Trip ask as Light and Gohan nodded. "(That's what were doing.)" Gohan said as Trip sigh. "I know this will be a waste of my time. Come on." Trip said as the first part made Light and Gohan confused.

"Gohan what is he talking about?" Light ask as Gohan shrugged his shoulders as they follow Trip. They followed Trip inside a building as Light looked around. Then they heard footsteps down the hall they looked to find a woman with brown creme hair, wearing a white lab coat, green skirt, white shirt, red earrings, and pink shoes.

With one of her assistants and a boy by the age of 10 with hair like Light's only it's black, white shorts, little muscles, black shoes with a white bottom, a red dragon mark on his chest, and a brown tail swaying behind him which have immediately catch Light and Gohan's attention. (If you read what Dark looks like before he met Ash then you know who this is.)

"Trip what are you doing here?" The woman ask. "Just helping him get here." Trip said as he point at Light. "For a journey?" The woman ask as The boy noticed Light and Gohan was staring at his Tail. "Yeah like basic Professor Juniper." Trip said. "Hey i'm Dark." The boy said snapping Light and Gohan out of their thoughts.

"Uh... L-Light." Light said as Gohan showed his name from his collar to show Dark. "(Have you ever heard of a shirt?)" Gohan ask as he search in Light's bag. "Uh yeah why?" Dark ask as Gohan hold up a yellow long sleeve shirt in front of him. Light blushed and said "Funny. I seem to agree with him." After Dark put the shirt on he ask "You won't mind if i keep this shirt?" "Yes! Just to cover your unclothed torso!" Light yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Oh Light i see you made friends with Dark." The woman known as Juniper said as Light and Gohan turned to her. "Yeah you may want to remind Dark to put all of his clothes on." Light said making Dark laugh. Then a Pokémon who has a creme and blue color body, a blue tuft on his head, and a tail which is blue at the end came on Dark's shoulder.

"Well then Light you can chose your from among these three types. First is Tepig a fire-type!" Juniper said as she throw a Pokéball in the air and the result was a pig with a red and black body, and a orange ball at the tip of his tail came out. "Quite a Pokémon with a lot of determination." Light said making Tepig happy.

"Next is Oshawott a water-type!" Juniper said as she throw another Pokéball in the air. The result was a Pokémon which looks like a sea otter with a scalchop on his stomach. "Really cute easy to fool someone and packed with a lot of joy." Light said making Oshawott happy. "And last is Snivy a grass-type!" Juniper said as she throw the last Pokéball in the air.

The result was a Pokémon that looks like a snake with green arms and legs and a leaf on his tail. "This one is packed with a lot of confidence." Light said making Snivy happy. "So which one it will be?" Juniper ask. Light did some thinking. After a few seconds Light said "It's Oshawott." Making Oshawott excited and Tepig and Snivy angry.

"Don't worry somebody else will select you two." Dark said as he rubbed Tepig's head. "Alright Light here is your very own Pokédex." Juniper said as she hand him a device which looked like the one Trip used in Gohan. "Thank ya!" Light said as he use his Pokédex to scan his new Oshawott.

"Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon. The scalchop on it's stomach isn't used for battle- it can be used to break hard berrys as well." The Pokédex explained. Then after Light put his Pokédex in his pocket Juniper said "Since you already got two Pokémon i'll give you just four Pokéballs." "Yep so i can catch more." Light said as he took the Pokéballs from Juniper. "And this is Oshawott's Pokéball. Take good care of it." Juniper said as she gave Light Oshawott's Pokéball.

"Thanks! Alright let's go Oshawott!" Light said as a red beam came out of the button sucking Oshawott in his Pokéball. "Have a great journey." Juniper said as Light nodded. Then she said "You know since you two are in the same thing you two can travel together." Making Trip's eyes to widen regretting to show Light and Gohan where Juniper's lab is.

"Yes ma'am come on Trip! Come on Go-" Light paused after seeing the Pokémon on Dark's shoulder. Light took out his Pokédex point it at the Pokémon and let it do the rest "Panpour the spray Pokémon. The water stored inside the tuft on it's head on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using it's tail." The Pokédex explained.

"Alright anyway. Come on Trip! Come on Gohan!" Light said as he and Gohan run out. Trip sigh and run to catch up. Dark and Panpour have faces of excitement.

* * *

 **Now that Light aand Gohan have two new friends accompanied them what will happen? Find out next time!**

 **To be continued!**


	3. Light, Trip, and Gohan takes off!

**I don't own any thing besides Light, and Gohan enjoy!**

* * *

Light, and Gohan slowed down allowing Trip to catch up. "This journey isn't a race you know." Trip said. "Sorry was just to excited for this to happen." Light said in excitement. "(Yeah i almost couldn't sleep.)" Gohan said. "Hey guys!" A voice as they looked over to see Dark and Panpour running to them. "Light are you going for Gym battles?" Dark ask with a silly smile. "Well yeah that way i'll enter the Unova league." Light said as he holds his empty Badge Case.

"(Yeah we already know that.)" Panpour said. "Well then we better get to Striaton city." Trip said. "Yeah i agree." Light said. "Yeah can you at least battle me?" Dark challenged. Light smirked and ask "Is that Panpour strong?" "Yeah! Wanna see?" Dark ask as he and Panpour looked determined. "Yeah both me and Gohan will accept your challenge." Light said. "Then i'll be the judge but let me tell you this will be a waste of my time but i am curious to see how good you are." Trip said confusing Light and Gohan.

Soon Light and Dark were on different sides of the field while Trip is above it and Gohan, and Panpour were standing on it. "One-on-One battle, no substitutions, begin!" Trip announced.

 **Light: Riolu vs. Dark: Panpour!**

"I'll let you make the first move." Light said as Dark nodded. "Right! Panpour use Water Gun!" Dark said as Panpour fired a jet of water from it's mouth. "Gohan dodge it now!" Light said as Gohan dodged the attack. "Gohan activate attack: Force Palm!" Light said as Gohan charged at Panpour. "Panpour dodged it then use scratch!" Dark said as Panpour dodged Gohan's force palm and slashed his face with scratch.

"That looks like a good move. Mind if we borrow it?" Light ask confusing everyone except Gohan. "Gohan activate sneak attack: Copycat!" Light said as Gohan glowed white and suddenly slashed Panpour with Scratch! "Huh?" Dark ask surprised. "(Hey what was that about!?)" Panpour ask shock and angered. "Copycat. It's a move that copies the moves the Pokémon just did." Trip explained.

"Trip's right now activate special move: Circle Throw!" Light said as Gohan grabbed Panpour kicked his stomach and toss him to the other side of the field. "Panpour are you alright?" Dark ask. Panpour got up and said "(Don't worry buddy i'm fine!)" "(Light time for our strongest move!)" Gohan said to Light who nodded. "All right activate strongest move: Vacuum Wave!" Light said as Gohan worked up a tornado and fired a blast at Panpour.

"Quick Panpour use Water Gun to evade it!" Dark called out as Panpour use Water Gun to avoid it just in time. "Knew you'll made something like that. Now activate attack: Force Palm!" Light said as Gohan managed to get Panpour with Force Palm. Panpour got up not looking damaged at all. "(Still standing i see? Now that's impressive.)" Gohan said as he crosses his arms. "(Thank ya i trained in Martial Arts with Dark.)" Panpour said catching Light and Gohan off-guard.

"Well i'll be Dark's a Martial Artist just like me." Light muttered. "Panpour Water Gun!" Dark said as Panpour fired another jet of water from his mouth. "Use Copycat!" Light said. The two Water Guns fired as they hit the two. Then both Dark and Light said "Finish him with Force Palm/Scratch!" As the Pokémon slashed but Panpour fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Panpour is unable to battle, Riolu is the winner, and the victor is Light!" Trip announced.

 **Winner: Light!**

"Panpour!" Dark said as he rans to his partner. "Yeah our first win we won! Great job Gohan!" Light said. "(I know right?)" Gohan said. Light and Gohan with Trip walk toward Dark and Panpour. "Dark both you and Panpour are great opponents maybe sometime we will battle again." Light said. Dark nodded and said "Alright but i got to get Panpour healed." As he runs to Professor Juniper's lab.

"Now that we got that out of the way let's go." Light said as Gohan nodded. Trip smirked and said "The battle wasn't a waste of my time at all. Both you and Gohan are strong alright." "Thanks!" Light said as they walk down a road. They entered a route as they didn't notice a man with short spiky orange hair and red eyes, and a woman with smooth long dark green hair and purple eyes wearing dark blue and purple suits with a logo that is a blue and white shield with a blue 'P' on it with a Pokémon with dark purple fur, red eyes, and a tail with a sharp point looking at them.

"Couple of new twerps." The woman said. "Agree Lord N and Lord Ghetsis shall not be disappointed!" The man said. "Let's go." The Pokémon in a female voice said as they hide from them.

* * *

Trip, Gohan and, Light made their way to a flock of pigeon Pokémon as Trip pulled out his Pokédex to find out more "Pidove the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. This very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one." Trip's Pokédex said as Trip puts it up. "Trip you'll catch one of them it you want i already got two." Light said.

"You may not waste any of my time at all." Trip said as he made a smirk as one of the Pidoves turned to him. "(Trainer! I call dibs!)" The Pidove said as it went into a stance. "Snivy let's go!" Trip calls as he throws a Pokéball to the field. A Snivy appeared out of the ball. Light got out his Pokédex to scan it "Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands." Light's Pokédex said.

"Trip Snivy is a Grass-Type so Pidove will have an advantage!" Light warned as Trip turned. "Snivy has the experience. Use Vine Whip!" Trip said. Snivy brought out two vines as he lashes with them as the Pidove dodges. Pidove fired a wave of wind by flapping his wings. "That's Gust! Dodge now!" Trip said as Snivy dodges Pidove's Gust.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" Trip said as Snivy's tail glowed Green before he slashed Pidove with his Leaf Blade causing little damage to the little pigeon. Pidove then flew at fast speed as it glows white. "That's Quick Attack! Use Tackle!" Trip said as Snivy managed to cancel Pidove's Quick Attack as it flew back fired a X blast made of air.

"Air Cutter dodge!" Trip said as Snivy dodged. "Now Snivy use Leaf Tornado!" Trip called out as Snivy uses a Tornado made of leaves to hit Pidove as it is knocked out. "Now go Pokéball!" Trip yelled as he throws an empty Pokéball to the field. It hit Pidove as it went inside the ball and it shook a few times before it clicked. Pidove is now Trip's Pokémon.

"Well i'll be Trip." Light said as Trip retrieves the Pokéball. "Now Snivy we caught a Pidove." Trip said as Snivy cheered. Then suddenly both Gohan, and Snivy were caught by large mechanical hands as Trip, and Light gasp as the Pokémon were trapped inside a glass case. "Who did that!?" Trip ask angered as they heard some chuckling and saw the woman, Pokémon, and man from before.

Man: What a remarkable question indeed!

Woman: We will tell you when we need to!

Pokémon: Indeed!

Woman: Bringing the force of freedom into the future.

Man: Thrusting freedom inside the Pokemon.

Pokémon: And craving our names in the tree of freedom!

Woman: The freedom giver Robin!

Man: And with emotion toward Pokemon i am Terra!

Pokémon: Pokeball destroyer Purrloin!

All: And now free the Pokemon in the name of Team Plasma! (A/N: These three are me and Pokéball645's version of Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth and i made the motto myself.)

"Team Plasma?" Light, and Trip ask in confusion while the Pidove flock left. "Let's just say we are people who free Pokémon from different trainers." Robin said. "Yeah indeed." Purrlion said. "Wait a Purrloin? What are you doing with them? Scratch that! How are you talking!?" Trip ask. "Simple i took some speaking classes to learn Human Language." Purrloin said.

Light brought out his Pokédex and scanned Purrloin "Purrloin the Devious Pokémon. Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws." Light's Pokédex said. "Now then release that Pidove." Terra said. Trip angered said "Oh i will once i get my Snivy back!" "And i want my Riolu back too!" Light said.

"So this is a Riolu? Nice coloring." Terra said. "(Oh! I'm gonna slap you all good with my Vine Whip once i get out of here!)" Trip's Snivy yelled. "(Not to mention i'll throw you around with Circle Throw until you three throw up when i get out of here!)" Gohan yelled. "Trip let's use our new Pokémon!" Light said as Trip nodded. "Go Oshawott!/Pidove i need your help!" The two trainers yelled as Pidove and Oshawott exited their Pokéballs.

"Sandile go!" Terra said. "Get them Pawnaird!" Robin yelled. Then two Pokémon came out. One is red with blades on it, and a brown and black croc. Light and Trip brought out their Pokédexs. "Sandile the Desert Croc Pokémon. It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun." Light's Pokédex said. "Pawniard the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Blades comprise this Pokémon's entire body. If battling dulls the blades, it sharpens them on stones by the river." Trip's Pokédex said.

"Sandile use Stone Edge!" Terra yelled. Sandile fired some sharp stones at the Pokémon as Light called out "Oshawott use Water Gun!" Oshawott fired a jet of water from his mouth that have canceled out Stone Edge and hit Sandile head on. "Pawnaird use Metal Claw!" Robin said. Pawnaird's claws glowed before it tried to slash at Pidove. "Pidove use Gust now!" Trip said as Pidove fired a large wave of wind. Pawnaird was blown back.

Purrloin's claws glowed before she charged at Oshawott while yelling her move **"Fury Swipes!"** At the last second Light not only stopped the attack but punched Purrloin back to Team Plasma. "Ow. Be careful guys that twerp nows how to punch." Purrloin said as she points at Light. "Let's get out of here." Robin said as Terra and Purrloin got ready to leave.

"Oh no you don't Oshawott stop them!" Light said as Oshawott tired his Water Gun at them releasing Snivy, and Gohan from them and for them to blast to the sky. "This isn't over!" Terra yelled before the three are out of sight. Light and Oshawott manage to get Snivy and Gohan out of the cage as Trip said "Let's take them to the Pokémon centre in case their fine."

"Yeah Oshawott return!" Light said. "Pidove return!" Trip said as the Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs.

* * *

"I'm proud to say your Pokémon will be fine." A nurse with pink hair said as Snivy and Gohan got off the counter to their trainers with Pidove, and Oshawott. "That was close." Light said. "Yeah we better look out for Team Plasma of we see them again." Trip suggested as they nodded. "By the way i'm Nurse Joy if you need help come to the Pokémon center." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay." Trip, and Light said.

* * *

Later that Night both Trip and Light are talking. "So the reason you are on a journey is because you want to neat all the different regions' leagues right?" Trip ask. "Yeah. Unova is first. You?" Light ask. "Become the champion of Unova, and defeat Mitsumi." Trip answered with a smirk. "Alder Glaceir the Champion of Unova and Mitsumi the martial arts queen of Unova?" Light ask as Trip nodded.

"That's why i don't have to waste my time." Trip said. "Oh that explains it./(Oh that explains it.)" Light and Gohan said. "It's getting late. Let's go to sleep." Trip said. "Yeah." Light said before they went to bed.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	4. Light's Goodness School!

**Before we start i would like to thank Pokéball645 for this chapter suggestion that is based off an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. I don't own anything besides the OCs ENJOY!**

* * *

In a bush was Terra, Robin, and Purrloin holding boxes of Costumes. "I hate this idea." Terra complained. "Stop whining and put it on!" Robin snapped. "But Robin what's the point over wearing ridiculous costumes like these?" Terra ask with a whining face. "To trick the twerps! That's the point!" Robin yelled. "Mind you two keep quiet?" Purrloin ask the humans turned to her each with annoyed expressions. "Why don't you put yours on?" Terra ask in annoyance. "Wish i could but someones got to see where the twerps are going." Purrloin said as she looks like she was relaxing.

Robin grabbed her tail and pulled her over as Purrloin yelped and Robin ordered "Put your costume on for Team Plasma's sake!" As Purrloin and Terra groaned.

* * *

Trip, Light, and Gohan the Riolu were walking down a road leading to Striaton City. "Trip what do you think we will encounter?" Light ask. "Stuff as long as it will not waste my time." Trip answered. They then see a Pokémon's tail off a bush that looks grey. "A Pokémon?" Light ask as Trip take out his Pokédex. "Minccino the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino cleans shiny objects that are dirty and will use it's tail as a brush to do so." Trip's Pokédex said as they saw a grey Chinchilla Pokémon on the Pokédex picture.

"A Pokémon that cleans shiny objects?" Light ask. "That's what the Pokédex said. I got this." Trip said as he takes out Pidove's Pokéball but before he can throw it...

"PLASMA TEAM UNITE!" Three voices yelled out startling everyone and scaring the Minccino as it ran away. "No the Minccino!" Light called out. "Alright who said that?" Trip ask angered. "It is us." Three voices said as they three turned to see Terra, Robin, and Purrloin in Hero dubs. Terra is wearing a jumpsuit that is orange with a red cape with Team Plasma logo on it, red boots, red tights, and a red mask. Robin is in a green jumpsuit with purple gloves, purple boots, purple tights, a purple mask, and a purple cape with the Team Plasma logo on it. Purrloin is wearing a black cape with the Team Plasma Logo on it and a black mask.

Trip widen his eyes and notice something odd and said to himself "They can't be serious." "The Plasma Team at your service." The three said in Superhero voices as they bowed. "Plasma Team?" Light ask. Gohan said "(I don't think we heard of you guys.)" "Of course you don't we go undercover as normal civilians looking for evil." Purrloin said in a bad Superhero voice surprising them.

"How can you talk? Your a Purrloin." Light said. Terra in a bad Superhero voice said "This Purrloin is born with talking like a human." "Yes. We like to ask you tw- i mean Pokémon trainers a favor." Robin said in a bad Superhero voice. "A favor?/(A favor?)" The three ask.

* * *

Terra, Robin, and Purrloin lead them to a cave, with a metal sliding door. "We want you to watch our lair the Plasma hideout." Robin in her Superhero voice said. "Whoa look at all this cool stuff." Light said as Trip looked around. "This better be worth my time since you three scared the Minccino i was trying to catch." Trip said to the three fakers. "Don't worry this will be definitely worth it." Terra said in his Superhero voice. "Alright. We need you to water the plants and-"

"What's this?" Light ask cutting Purrloin off as he pushes a button which have caused him to go into a confuse frenzy as the Orb beside him starts giving out waves. Robin turned it off and said "The Orb of Confusion. Don't turn it on it will give you... uh confusion." "(What about this?)" Gohan ask as he touched a invisible thing.

"Our invisible ship! Now don't touch anything! Understand?" Purrloin in her Superhero voice ask. "I will but i doubt these two won't." Trip said as Gohan, and Light pulled off goofy smiles. "Good here are the keys." Terra said as he gave Trip the keys. "Will see you in a few hours gottan make a few errands." Purrloin said. "Even heroes need to make errands. Plasma team away!" Robin said as the door was locked.

"Have you two ever see anything so ridiculous?" Trip ask Light, and Gohan as he turned to find them running. "Gohan!? Light!? What are you two doing!?" Trip ask as he ran to catch up.

* * *

Outside Terra, Robin, and Purrloin were chuckling "That was easier then i thought." Robin said in her normal voice. "Let's ditch these Heroic garbs." Purrloin said as she, Terra, and Robin took them off revealing their Team Plasma grunt uniforms. "I thought we would be stuck in them for hours." Terra said. "Oh quit compaining!" Robin yelled. "Let's report to Lord N, and Lord Ghetsis!" Purrloin said.

"Right!" The two human Grunts said as they pulled out a communicator. "Lord N. We have the twerps trapped like you ask." Robin said. "Excellent me, and Lord Ghetsis would be there shortly keep them trapped." A young male voice replied. "Yes sir." The three said.

* * *

Light, Gohan, and Tip were waking around. Gohan turned and froze. "Gohan what's wrong?" Light ask. "(R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-)" Gohan stammered as he points to the direction. Trip and Light turned and gasp as the three said "Ray Man!" "Quick hide!" Trip yelled as they hide in several boxes. They poke their heads out as Light ask "Hey Trip how come he's not chasing us?"

Trip looked at Ray Man. He has a blue jumpsuit, a belt, red tights, red gloves, a red helmet that looks like a machine, and red boots. "Looks like he's frozen or something." Trip said as they walked toward him. "Looks like a Frozen chamber." Trip said as he swiped his finger against the frozen material and licked. "Made out of Frozen Tartar sauce." Trip finished as he took a picture of the Frozen villain.

"Incredible. I just wish i can ask him questions." Trip said. Then he was alarmed see the Tartar Sauce is melting he looked over to see Light freeing him by pulling down a lever. "Light what are you doing we are NOT suppose to touch anything!" Trip reminded. "But you said you have questions." Light said. "We can get in trouble." Trip said as the Tartar Sauce around Ray Man's head melted.

"Stop being such a worrywart." Light said. Ray Man's eyes glowed red as Trip pushed the lever up stopping the Tartar Sauce from melting even further and yelled "'Stop being such a worrywart?' This worrywart has a right to be worried!" "Free!" A voice laughed as they saw Ray Man was speaking. "Uh Mr. Ray Man sir. Only your head is free." Light said. He was right Ray Man's head is the only thing free.

"By the supreme of colodacle wickedness i the evil Ray Man command you to free me from this frozen prison at once!" Ray Man yelled. "Yeah we don't think so." Trip said as Light, and Gohan nodded. "Why... NOT!?" Ray Man yelled so loud that large winds were blowing on them like a Gust attack. "Because your evil!" Trip yelled firmly.

"You mean.. if i was good then you would let me go?" Ray Man ask. "Yeah right. I'm not falling for-" "Sure why not?" Light ask shocking Trip. "Then in that case i'm good." Ray Man said. "Light don't fall for-" "Really?" Light ask shocking Trip. "Yes. Really." Ray Man said. "Really? Really?" Light said as it annoyed Ray Man. "Yes. Yes. Really. Really." Ray Man said a little annoyed. "Really? Really? Really?/(Really? Really? Really?)" Light, and Gohan said at the same time annoying Ray Man further.

"Yes! Yes already! I'M GOOD! I'M GOOD! Now then let me out of here or you'll suffer dark consequences!" Ray Man yelled greatly annoyed. "Well that's good enough for us." Light said to Gohan who nodded while Trip has a shocked look on his face. Trip only watched as Light freed Ray Man from the prison. Ray Man yelled "You fools prepare to be eradicated!" Then suddenly outside the same Minccino Team Plasma scared ran on Robin's head and made it through the gap and jumped on Ray Man and started to use it's tail to tickle Ray Man.

"(How do you like my Tickle move villain?)" The Minccino ask with a playful smile as Ray Man started laughing. "Wh-What is this? *Laughs* Infernal Pokémon!?" Ray Man ask through laughs. "The same Minccino the Plasma Team scared away." Light said as Trip snapped out of his stupor. "Alright." Trip said as he pulls out Pidove's Pokéball.

"Wait Trip. Maybe we an use this Minccino to change Ray Man to good throw an empty Pokéball maybe that Minccino is distracted by tickling Ray Man to notice." Light said. Trip thought about it and throwed an empty Pokéball as it hit Minccino. Minccino realized something as it went inside the Pokéball. It wobbles a little before it clicked.

"Nice you caught a Minccino." Light said as Ray Man stopped laughing. "Now Ray Man we are going to teach you to be good and if you don't get the lessons down we will use Minccino to use tickle on you." Trip said. "Oh okay." Ray Man said as he turns and muttered "I'll trick them like a trick some jerks at High School." As he chuckled darkly.

* * *

Ray Man is sitting in a desk as Light ask "Alright Ray Man are you ready for your first day of goodness school?" Ray Man answered by placing an Apple on his desk. "Alright now Goodness lesson number 1: You see a Pokémon drop something." Trip said as Gohan undid his collor and dropped it to the ground. "Now what would you do?" Light ask Ray Man.

"Excuse me good Riolu you dropped your collor." Ray Man said as he holds Gohan his collor. "(I believe my collor is suppose to be polished.)" Gohan said confusing Ray Man. "What? It fell off you. Here." Ray Man said. "(If it's not polished that means it's not mine.)" Gohan said as he shakes his head. "It is yours if it's polished or not. I am trying to be a good person. I am returning it." Ray Man said trying to keep his anger in.

"(To who?)" Gohan ask with a dull look as Ray Man facepalmed. "Are you Gohan?" Ray Man said as he points on the word on the collor. "(Yep.)" Gohan answered. "And your collor is gold." Ray Man guessed. "(Yep.)" Gohan answered. "I know your name from this collor and if that's the case it must be your collor." Ray Man said as he hands Gohan his collor back.

"(Makes sense to me.)" Gohan said. "Then take it." Ray Man said. "(It's not my collor.)" Gohan said as Ray Man is growling. Ray Way is growling with rage and shakes in rage as he yells "YOU INFERIOR BLACK AND BLUE POKÉMON! I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND-" Trip's Minccino appeared on one of Ray Man's shoulders as Trip said "Ah-Ah wrong."

Minccino started using Tickle as Ray Man laughed and Gohan wiped his collor and put it back on. "Good people don't rip other people's arms off." Light pointed out.

* * *

Light was carrying a package that looks heavy as Trip explained "Okay Goodness lesson number 2: You see someone struggling with a heavy package what do you do?" Light walked toward Ray Man as he ask "Hello kid. I notice you are struggling with that package would you like some help with-OW!" Ray Man paused as Light accidentally dropped the package on his foot as he glares at Light who is rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Opps. Can i start over? Sorry." Light said as Ray Man calmed down and he picks up the package. "I notice you are-OW!" Ray Man yelled as he covers his face with his face. "Opps gotta start again." Light said as he picks up the package again. "Would-OW! You blonde hair brat! What's in the box anyway!?" Ray Man ask angered. Light thought hard and said "My weights."

Ray Man screamed in rage as he grabbed Light by the hair as Light yelled "Ah! Trip use Minccino!" Ray Man slammed Light on the ground a few times before Trip used Minccino and Minccino used Tickle. "*Laughs* Stop your making it worse!" Ray Man laughed as he continues slamming Light down as the poor boy yelled "Trip!"

* * *

Light having a couple of bandages and is somewhat bruised is glaring at Ray Man. "Now then Goodness lesson number 3: Uh... what is it?" Trip ask as Light snatched Minccino's Pokéball from him. "I got one. I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20 what is it?" Light ask. "Um. 13?" Ray Man ask nervously as he scratches his head.

"Wrong!" Light said as he uses Minccino to Tickle Ray Man again as he starts laughing. "Light that has nothing to do with being good!" Trip yelled as he tried to get Minccino's Pokéball back. "Let go Trip!" Light yelled. "You let go! Minccino's my Pokémon you said that!" Trip reminded. "That is true but we are using him together!" Light argued.

"Let go!" Trip, and Light yelled as they accidentally pulled the Pokéball in half. "Uh-oh." Light said carrying the white half of the Pokéball. "(That can't be good.)" Gohan gulped. Minccino started Tickling Ray Man faster as the villain said "Minccino's speed is rising! He's out of control!" He started crying as Minccino tickled him faster and he is laughing like a banshe. "He's tickling my DNA! *Laughs* Make it stop! *Laughs* PLEASE!" Ray Man begged catching the three off guard.

"You hear that Trip he said 'Please'." Light said with a smirk. Trip sigh and said "I'm gonna regret this. Luckily i know how to fix a Pokéball."

* * *

After a few mintues with Light holding Minccino back Trip fixed the Pokéball and said "Graduation time Ray Man." He then returned Minccino as Ray Man breathed heavily. "Look at that the picture of goodness." Light said as Ray Man made it to the gadgets and takes a metal glove and put it on. "Ray Man what are you-!?" Trip was cut off when Ray Man paralyzed them.

"Now then with my powerful ace i wil finally rule this world! So long suckers!" Ray Man yelled as he melts the door with his glove.

* * *

Outside was a truck and everyone was cut off guard seeing the door melted and Ray Man escaped. "Ray Man!?" A boy with long spiky blonde hair to his waist, wearing a white, and light black cap, white long sleeve shirt, black inner shirt, golden rings around his left wrist, grey pants, a gold cube hanging down by his hip, and fancy brown shoes yelled in shock.

Terra said "Purrloin you check the cave and didn't warn us!?" Team Plasma glared at Purrloin as she nervously said "I forgot okay."

* * *

Light and the others are freed as Light said "Trip we need to stop Ray Man!" "Right!" Trip yelled. They ran out as Gohan saw Team Plasma. "(Team Plasma?)" Gohan ask. "GOHAN! Come on!" Light yelled as he grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him down. "Lord N that was them!" Robin yelled to the boy with the cap.

N said "Make sure you don't lose them." "Yes Lord N!" The grunts said as they chased after them.

* * *

Ray Man has just spotted a town when a voice yelled "Ray Man!" He turned around and saw Trip, his Snivy, Gohan, and Light glaring at him. "Honestly believe you can stop me!? I will take over this world! Go!" Ray Man yelled as he throws a Pokéball to the field. What confused them was a small Pokémon that is yellow with four eyes, and four legs.

Light brought out his Pokédex. "Joltik the Attaching Pokémon. Since it can't generate its own electricity, it sticks onto large-bodied Pokémon and absorbs static electricity." Light's Pokédex said. "And my Joltik is like none other! Joltik Thunderbolt!" Ray Man yelled as Joltik fired a bolt of Lighting. "Dodge!" Light and Trip yelled as Gohan and Trip's Snivy moved out of the way.

"Snivy use Vine Whip!" Trip yelled as Snivy lashes with his vines. "Joltik climb up one of Snivy's vines and use Thunderbolt!" Ray Man yelled as Joltik climb up one of Snivy's vine and landed on his chest as he fired another Thunderbolt shocking Snivy as Snivy fainted. "Whoa just one hit too." Light said in awe. Trip returned Snivy and Light said "Gohan activate Sneak Attack: Copycat!" Gohan fired a bolt of Electricity at Joltik but he didn't looked fazed at all.

"Your stupid! Joltik use String Shot!" Ray Man yelled as Joltik fired a web which have wrapped Gohan up as both him, and Light looked shocked. "Now Wild Charge!" Ray Man yelled as Joltik charge with Electricity on it's body as it tackled Gohan. When the smoke cleared Gohan fainted.

"No! Trip the only Pokémon we have left are Oshawott, and Pidove and their at a disadvantage." Light said. "We still got Minccino." Trip said. "But maybe during the tickle scene i think Minccino used to much of his stamina." Light said. "Better safe that sorry! Minccino go!" Trip yelled as Minccino came out. "Not that thing again!" Ray Man yelled.

"Minccino use Double Slap!" Trip yelled as Minccino's tail glowed before he slashed twice with his tail as Joltik barly dodged. "Joltik Aqua Jet!" Ray Way yelled. "Did he just say Aqua Jet!?" Light ask in shock. Joltik has water surrounded him as he tackled Minccino. "How did!?" Trip ask in shock. "I have forced my Joltik to learn it that way if we fight a Ground, and Rock-Type Pokémon we would use it to beat them." Ray Man explained.

"You've forced your own Pokémon to learn a Move that is impossible for it to use!?" Light ask in anger. "What can i say you know electricity doesn't work on Ground and Rock-Types. With Aqua Jet Joltik has beaten over a lot of Ground, or Rock-Type Pokémon!" Ray Man declared. Joltik said "(That's right! It was tough but i manage to do it!)" "I'll make sure you learn your lesson at Prison! Minccino Hyper Voice!" Trip said.

Minccino rolled it ears as he screeched really loud as Joltik screeched in pain. "Now attract!" Trip yelled. "Attract?" Light ask in confusion. Minccino fired some hearts as they swirled around Joltik before it has pink hearts in it's eyes as Ray Man's eyes widen. "That means your Joltik is a girl! Alright Minccino Double Slap full power!" Trip yelled. Minccino hit Joltik with all his might before she fainted.

"Joltik." Ray Man muttered in shock. "Now then Ray Man. Hope you'll learn your lesson." Trip said. "I already have. Thanks for teaching me that i must treat Pokémon with respect. Here a token." Ray Man said as he gave Light his helmet and they were shocked seeing their is no head as Joltik climbs on his shoulder.

"Farewell." Ray Man said before he walks out of there. Light ask as they stare at the headless man leaving "Trip are you seeing something odd?" "No nothing odd going on here." Trip said with a shock and dull look combined. In the bushes was Terra puking thinking someone cutted off Ray Man's head with Robin helping him while Purrloin has a disgusted look on her face.

"Now that was gross." Purrloin said. Back with the heroes. Light dropped Ray Man's helmet as he told Trip "Trip remind me not to release another villain again." "Noted. We better stop at Accumala town first before we head to Striaton City." Trip said as Light nodded. Terra said after he was finished puking "Lord N they defeated Ray Man and are heading to Acuumla Town." "Don't lose them." N said on the other line.

"Understood." They said.

* * *

Now that Trip has a Minccino what is going to happen now? Find out next time!

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	5. The Battle Club and Treecko's Choice!

**I don't own anything besides OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Cue: Adventures Of Unova Third opening.**

 _ **It's the next chapter the ultimate goal!**_

(Light, Trip, Georgia, Gohan the Riolu, Servine, and Meloetta running to an destination.)

 _ **Ready for battle brave and bold.**_

(Dark, and Panpour are walking and waved.)

 _ **I know were going to make it.**_

(Ghestis, N, and Jarrod are looking out on a Team Plasma plane.)

 _ **We will find a way!**_

(Terra, Robin, and Purrloin appeared.)

 _ **Oh oh! We've got so hard!**_

(Ray, and Joltik with Stephan, and Sawk just waving.)

 _ **Worked so hard to get where we are!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, and Pansage are walking.)

 _ **Oh oh! We belong together!**_

(Burgandy, and her Dewott are smirking.)

 _ **It's always you and me!**_

(Light, Trip, Georgia, Servine, Gohan the Riolu, and Meloetta are looking at the screen as they jumped as the story title appears.)

 ** _POKÉMON!_**

* * *

 **Previously on Light's Journey: Trip, Gohan the Riolu, and Light were ask by three heroes which are actually Terra, Robin, and Purrloin to watch a lair which is actually a trap but Purrloin forgot to tell them about the evil Ray Man is frozen there. After they released him they tried to teach him to be good with Trip catching Minccino in the process. They failed but after a Pokémon battle with him and his powerful Joltik he learned his lesson. Now we find our heroes heading to Accumula Town.**

* * *

Light, Gohan the Riolu, and Trip were waking until they reached a town. "That's gotta be Accumula town." Light said. Trip said as he walks in of him and Gohan "Yeah that's it alright." "Trip once we get our Pokémon checked out you think we can continue in the road for Striaton City?" Light ask. Trip turned around and answered "No. We are going down to the Pokémon battle club to get out skills sharpen first."

"Battle club huh?" Light said as his belt suddenly unravels as Trip looked in shock seeing the belt scratching Light's head. Light notices Trip is looking in shock and ask "Trip is something wrong?" "You have a tail. I thought Dark was the only one." Trip said. "Oh you mean this? No problem dad said to disguise it as a belt until it's necessary to show a friend it. Your the first besides my dad so feel honered." Light said as Trip only shooked his head.

"Alright follow me i'll lead us to the Pokémon battle club." Trip said as they follow Trip and Light ravels his tail back into a belt.

* * *

Light, Trip, and Gohan entered a building. "Wow." Light said in awe. "(I'll say.)" Gohan muttered. Trip turned to them and ask "Is this your first time in a Pokémon battle club?" "Yeah though my dad told my some stuff i need to know about it." Light said as he points at the bulletin board for example. Trip looked at it and understand.

They walked inside a field where a bigger and a different looking Tepig is fighting against a different looking Oshawott. Light, and Trip brought out their Pokédexs and scanned the Pokémon. "Dewott the Discipline Pokémon and the evolved form of Oshawott. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique." Light's Pokédex explained.

"Pignite the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power." Trip's Pokédex explained. "Pignite Arm Thrust!" Pignite's trainer called as Pignite thrust with his hands. "Dewott Hydro Pump go!" Dewott's trainer yelled as Dewott fired a huge jet of water hitting Pignite as it screams in pain and it was rolled to the heroes.

"Enough!" A voice said and they saw a wearing a dark gi, black combat boots, red wristbands, black moustache, and black hair. "Take your Pignite to be healed." The man said as said trainer did that. "That was epic." Light remarked as Trip nodded. "Welcome to Accumula Town's Pokémon battle club i am Don George your host." The man said.

"I'm Light, this is Trip, and this is my buddy Gohan the Riolu." Light introduced everyone. "Hi. Welcome. I've never seen a Riolu this close before." Don George said as he looks at Gohan. "Yeah Riolu's are rare to be seen at Unova." Trip said. "Excuse me is that your Riolu?" A voice ask as they look over to see it was Dewott's trainer. "If you are talking to me yes." Light said.

"Uh do i know you?" Dewott's trainer ask. Trip, and Light are confused as Don George realized something "Oh now i remember the blonde hair no doubt! You are Light Gracier the son of Alder the champion of Unova!" Don George said in realization shocking Trip, and Dewott's trainer. "What!?" Trip yelled. He pointed at Light as he ask "He's the son of Alder the Champion himself!?"

Light said with a silly smile "That's me all right." "How come you didn't tell me?" Trip ask. Light said "I was planning to tell you later." "This is awesome! Not only do you have a Riolu you are also Alder's son. Would you like to have a Pokémon battle with me?" Dewott's trainer ask. "Trip?" Light ask the Nuvema Town genius.

Trip sigh and said "You go on ahead. You are Alder's son after all." "Gotcha." Light said. Before they can do anything Light's Oshawott suddenly came out of his Pokémon surprising them. "Oshawott how did you get out?" Light ask. "(Because i want to be the one to fight!)" Oshawott said happily. Gohan said "(Sorry Oshawott but this one's mine.)" "(On no! This one's mine!)" Oshawott yelled as he pushes Gohan back.

"Dewott! Come!" Dewott's trainer called as Dewott entered the battlefield. Oshawott seeing his evolved form quickly pulled Gohan back as he said "(On second thought go get them!)" "Oh boy now that's embarrassing. Oshawott return." Light said as he returns Oshawott. "Ready? GO!" Don George called out as the battle begins. "Dewott Razor Shell!" Dewott's trainer called as Dewott grabbed one of his Scalchops and attacked with a blue blade eliminating from it.

"Gohan use sneak attack: Copycat!" Light called as Gohan ran fast dodged one of Dewott's slashes snatched his other Scalchop and slashed with a purple blade from it as it rolled over to his trainer who cried "Dewott no!" "Alright Gohan!" Light said. "Dewott Hydro pump!" Dewott's trainer yelled before Dewott fired his Hydro Pump at him. "Gohan dodge and use Attack: Force Palm!" Light called as Gohan dodged the Hydro Pump and strike Dewott with his Force Palm.

Before they can continue an alarm suddenly went off as some of the workers came in and said "Don George sir! The alarm was activated!" "Great! We will have to suspend your battle for now." Don George said as they ran off with Light, Trip, and Gohan the Riolu following.

* * *

With them they are inside a computer lab. "What's going on?" Light ask Don George. "The storage has been missing some Pokémon food and their have been unidentified Pokémon sightings so we have made this security system to get to the bottom of this." Don George explained. On the screen a green and black blur pasted by as Robin, Purrloin, and Terra appeared while Robin yelled "What's that!?"

After hearing the alarm went off Terra yelled "Exit's over here!" Then they ran toward a way. "Team Plasma!" Trip yelled in anger. "You know them?" Don George ask. "Their a group of bad guys who wanted to separate Pokémon from People. They are Terra, Robin, and a Purrloin." Light said as Trip realized something. "Hey can you play it back some?" Trip ask to the worker as he nodded.

He rewind it to the blur. "What is that?" One of the workers ask. "Must be some kind of Pokémon." Don George said. Light types in some stuff in his Pokédex and said "Maybe it's this one." "Leafeon the Verdant Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air." Light's Pokédex said as they saw what looks like a green dog covered in leafs on the Pokédex.

"A Leafeon huh?" Trip ask. "Yeah that must be what that Pokémon is." Light said. "But Leafeons don't live in the Unova Region. So this is rare." Don George said.

* * *

"Now everyone spread out and search for Leafeon." Don George said as the workers did just that. "What can we do?" Light ask. "You can help of course." Don George said. Trip told Light "This search better not waste my time." "Don't worry Trip i know it won't." Light said. Trip and Light walked down while Trip came up with something.

"Hey we should put out some Pokémon food so that Leafeon will come." Trip said. "Great idea Trip! And we will have to use Pidove as surveillance." Light said as Trip agreed. They brought Pidove, Trip's Snivy, and Oshawott out as Light said "We are going for a Pokémon hunt. We are searching for a Leafeon so you guys need to stay here so that we can find him." Light said.

"And when you see Leafeon from above Pidove tell me or Light okay?" Trip ask as Pidove nodded. "Gohan you should stay here also." Light said as said Pokémon nodded. "Alright let's go." Trip said as Pidove flew off, and he and Light walked down different places. "(A Leafeon? He better be worth it.)" Snivy said as he crosses his arms. "(Snivy you are just like Trip. Wait where's Oshawott?)" Gohan ask.

"(Yummy this tastes so good!)" Gohan and Snivy looked over to see Oshawott eating one of the Pokémon food bowls. "(I feel like i've gone to heaven!)" Oshawott said happily before Snivy went to him and grabbed him. "(Oshawott what are you doing!? That is for Leafeon!)" Snivy yelled. "(Get off me!)" Oshawott yelled as he pushed Snivy off him.

Snivy hit some boxes as he yelled "(Oshawott you better stop or-)" He was cutoff when a box fell on his head, and again, and again, and again. Looking a bit dizzy Snivy said "(Grandpa someone stole my cake.)" As he chuckled before one more box hit his head and he fell on his back unconscious as a box covered him. "(Oshawott when your done can you get Snivy out of there?)" Gohan ask.

"(Sure whatever.)" Oshawott said. "(Okay.)" Gohan said before he went down a path leaving Oshawott to eat some more of the food.

* * *

Gohan walked down a path and he saw a Pokémon on four legs, a long tail, red eyes, painted green, and has a few leaves on it running from Don George and his workers. "(Leafeon!?)" Gohan said in shock as he ran to catch up. After they have 'Leafeon' cornered Gohan took some time to read 'Leafeon''s aura. "(Purrloin you sneak.)" Gohan said.

After Purrloin told them she is nothing that a Purrloin strolling by she was shocked seeing Gohan. "Oh! Uh Gohan." Purrloin said nervously. "(Save it! I am going to get you! You devious cat!)" Gohan yelled as he chased after Purrloin while Don George and his workers were frozen with shock.

* * *

With Light he was hiding in bushes with some Pokémon food out. Then he saw something. "Leafeon." Light said as he raises up as the Pokémon stopped. Light saw it wasn't a Leafeon it was a green geekco Pokémon with red eyes some metal cuffs around his writs, and some tape in it's mouth. "Wait a minute that's not Leafeon." Light said as he pulls his Pokédex out.

"Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail." Light's Pokédex said. "Hm. It's so dirty and it's green no wonder we thought it was Leafeon." Light said. Treecko tried to pick up a piece of Pokémon food but it suddenly grabs it's writs and tried to pull the cuffs off.

"Hey those cuffs are wrapped around his hands, and there's some tape around it's mouth! It's making it hard Treecko to eat." Light said in realization. He stepped out of the bushes before Treecko saw him and started to back away. "Light what did you find?" Trip ask as he walks out of nowhere while Treecko ran out.

"Trip! I figured out who the mysterious Pokémon is!" Light said as he ran to Treecko. "Light slow down!" Trip called out. Treecko ran into a dead end as Light appeared behind him as Treecko cowered. "Just calm down Treecko were not here to hurt you." Light said before he picked up Treecko and Treecko moved around like a wild animal in his arms before Light smiled and said "See you're still fine."

Light giggles and closed his eyes before Treecko glared at him and slapped him with his tail while Trip gasp. Light rubbed his cheek and said "See? No harm." Treecko calmed down thanks to that. "You would like to eat yummy Pokémon food huh?" Light ask as Treecko nodded. "Alright just hold still i'll get those off you." Light said before he started to slowly removed the tape as Treecko shut his eyes tight in pain.

Trip gasp as he said "Be careful Light. That tape and cuffs looked pretty bad." "No kidding. Who would want to do such a thing to him?" Light ask. Soon Trip laid out a bowl of Pokémon food as Light expertly removed the cuffs and tape and cleaned him up. "There now you just eat up." Light said. Treecko grab one in his hands each before eating them at a really fast speed. "Oh my." Trip said.

"You must've been starving Treecko." Light said. Trip smiled at them as he thought _Maybe i was wrong about Light. He might not waste my time at all._

* * *

With Oshawott he was taking a nap behind some boxes as Pidove entered and saw him. He pecked him a few ttimes before he woke up. "(Oshawott where is everyone?)" Pidove ask. "(I don't know.)" Oshawott said before Robin, and Terra entered and saw the box. "Time to grab." Terra said. They pulled the box off and saw Snivy. "Huh? A Snivy?" Terra ask.

"No doubt this must be the twerps'." Robin smirked before she and him grabbed him and pit him inside a bag while Pidove, and Oshawott watch carefully.

* * *

Treecko is snoozing peacefully in Light's arms and felt much better after all that Pokémon food. "Treecko seems to be doing nicely after all that Pokémon food." Trip said. "Light! Trip!" The two trainers looked and saw Don George and the others running toward them. "We thought we found Leafeon and we all went chasing after it but it was just a complete hoax." Don George said.

"Look here." Light said as they saw Treecko. "What's a Treecko from the Hoenn Region doing here?" Don George ask. "The Leafeon we thought turned out to be this Treecko instead. And there were some cuffs, and tape around it's writs and mouth." Light explained. "I'll be darned. *gasp* Say i remember that Treecko now!" Don George said in realization.

"You do?" Trip, and Light ask. "Yes a trainer in our Battle Club simply abandoned Treecko. He lost a battle against a water-type Pokémon. It's trainer said it have no use for a weak Pokémon so he placed him in a hole, and cuffed him and left. I wanted to help Treecko but it managed to climbed out with his feet and ran to follow his trainer." Don George said.

"Now that is cruel!" Light said. "If we meet that trainer i'll tell Minccino to use Tickle on him until he gets Treecko back." Trip said angered as Treecko woke up. "Sorry to woke you up Treecko." Light said before Don George sees something. "Hey who are they?" Don George said. Trip, and Light looked behind them to see Robin, and Terra. "Robin, Terra what are you two up to!?" Trip yelled. "None of your business! Chao!" Terra yelled back as they kept walking.

Oshawott, and Pidove run over and told them "(They got Snivy!)" "What?" Light ask. "(Hey! Let me out!)" A voice yelled inside the bag. "Hey give my Snivy back!" Trip yelled before they heard another scream. They looked over to see Purrloin running with her disguise with Gohan still chasing her. "(I'll not let you out of my sight!)" Gohan yelled. "For crying... out load stop!" Purrloin said as she stops beside them. "Let's forget the motto and go!" Terra yelled as they begin to leave.

"No you don't! Pidove Gust!/Oshawott Razor Shell!" Both trainers called out as the Pokémon did the attacks but it didn't faze them. Treecko jumped off Light's arms and Light ask "You want to help?" Treecko nodded and said "(Yes just so i can teach these guys!)" "Alright Treecko use Quick Attack!" Light called out as Treekco ran out and strike Teak Plasma with a powerful blow.

"This isn't over!" Terra yelled as they disappeared. "Great job Treecko!" Light said as Treecko nodded. "Snivy are you alright?" Trip ask. "(Yeah i'm fine.)" Snivy said. Treecko pulled a Pokéball out and he gave it to Light. "Light i say Treecko wants to go with you." Don George smiled.

"Really?" Light ask as Treecko nodded. "Alright let's go!" Light said as Treecko pushes the Ball's button. Treecko went inside the Pokéball and after a few shakes it clicked. "Yes! I caught a Treecko!" Light said as Gohan, and Oshawott cheered with him.

* * *

 **Cue: One Piece Ending 2 RUN! RUN! RUN!**

 ** _(Opening solo starts as Light, and Georgia got a picture taken by Trip.)_**

 ** _All that's in my heart confuses me._**

(A younger Light running.)

 ** _I cannot understand._**

(A picture of Alder and Mitsumi appears.)

 ** _As i face what i must do._**

(A younger Trip running.)

 ** _I'll say goodbye and squeeze your hand._**

(A picture of Cubcho and Pawnaird appears.)

 ** _I'll set sail alone but always._**

(A younger Georgia running.)

 ** _Now i'm gonna keep you near!_**

(A picture of Joltik appears.)

 ** _As i drift away._**

(A younger Ray running.)

 ** _I pray you watch me as i disappear!_**

(A solo is going on as a younger Dark is running and he kicks in the air.)

 ** _As i watch the sunrise._**

(Georgia is relaxing outside reading a book about Ice-Types.)

 ** _I begin to wonder._**

(Trip and Servive are training.)

 ** _"What could be the reason it's so hot inside?"_**

(Light doing push ups with one air with his feet to the sky with Gohan the Riolu doing the same while Cilan came out with Dark helping him with the food.)

 ** _No answer has come._**

(Everyone is eating.)

 ** _But i can't get away from what's true._**

(Dark snatched a piece of Light's meat as said boy glares at him.)

 ** _It's because of you..._**

(Dark tried to grab another piece before two forks pierce it as Dark, Light, and Ash glared at each other while everyone even the Pokémon looked on. Another solo starts as they tried to grab the piece and they put on panic faces when they dropped it.)

 ** _Show me how to catch those feelings._**

(Dark holds them down as he eats the piece while Light, and Ash put on faces of disappointment.)

 ** _Get them to come back to me!_**

(Dark sees something and warns everyone as they see Team Plasma again.)

 ** _I'll do what i must._**

(Team Plasma bought out Purrloin, Sandile, and Pawniard.)

 ** _Because they're everything i wanna be!_**

(Everyone brought out their Pokémon.)

 ** _Back these arms around my dreams._**

(Dark, and Light ordered attacks as Team Plasma was once again defeated.)

 ** _And pull up, back up, yesterday!_**

(Dark has a goofy smile while Light has a confidence one.)

 ** _If i'm holding hands with you._**

(Light and Georgia are alone while holding hands in front of a lake with two Swannas make a heart with their heads, and necks.)

 ** _I'm sure we can make a way!_**

(Light, and Georgia stared at each others eyes. Then they smile as the screen turns up to the sky and the them ends.)

* * *

 **Light's Team at hand:**

 **1\. Gohan the Riolu: (M) (Force Palm, Vaccum Wave, Copycat, and Circle Throw)**

 **2\. Oshawott: (M) (Razor Shell, and Water Gun)**

 **3\. Treecko: (M) (Thunder Punch, Energy Ball, Quick Attack, and Leer)**

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


End file.
